


Daddy

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: – SeungRi debería ser bueno con su daddy ¿Verdad? –YoungBae alzo la vista, un brillo mostrándose en sus ojos obscuros al comprender el jueguito del otro.– A daddy le haría muy feliz que su Riri sea muy bueno –SeungRi le paso los brazos por los hombros, frotándose sensualmente contra él.– Riri solo quiere que su daddy sea muy feliz –se levantó, las grandes manos del otro se rehusaron a dejarlo ir–. ¿Puede Riri ir a prepararle una sorpresa a daddy?
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 1





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Otro cumpleaños más que se iba. No era la clase de personas a las que le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños, una cena tranquila con sus amigos y familia, pastel, al pastel jamás le decía que no, le daban regalos pero hasta ahí quedaba, no le gustaba hacer otro tipo de cosas, no importaba cuanto intentará JiYong convencerlo, él prefería quedarse en casa relajándose en compañía de la gente que quería.

Pero había a alguien a quien no podía decirle que no. Ese hombre de sonrisa coqueta y ojitos seductores que le servía el que se había prometido era el último whisky de la noche. Le había dicho que él iba a hacer todo, él no debía levantar ni un dedo ese día, ni siquiera cuando pidieron servicio a la habitación le dejo tomar los cubiertos, el mismo le dio de comer.

– Hyung, feliz cumpleaños –repitió por milésima vez en la noche haciéndolo reír.

– Gracias SeungRi –vio cómo se estiraba sobre la pequeña mesa del hotel a donde lo había llevado.

– En serio hyung, feliz cumpleaños, te quiero y quiero que seas muy feliz en tu día –el mayor estiró su mano para revolver ligeramente los cabellos castaños.

– Todos me han hecho muy feliz este día Ri, de verdad.

– Quiero hacerte aún más feliz hyung, muy, muy feliz.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerme feliz? –SeungRi sonrió alzándose sobre la mesa, estirándose hasta alcanzar al otro, alzando la cadera lo más que podía en una posición sugerente.

– Puedo hacer todo lo que me pidas hyung –soltó cerca de su rostro permitiéndote a YoungBae sentir el olor del alcohol en su aliento.

– Ven aquí –se hizo atrás en la silla. El menor lo obedeció de inmediato, sentándose en sus piernas–. Tan bueno –sonrió y se estiró para besarle en los labios–. Un muchachito tan obediente.

– Hyung –soltó en un suspiro meloso mientras masajeaba su pecho por encima de la playera–. Hyung, siento como si hubiesen sido mil años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos –los manos bajaron por sus brazos y subieron para empezar masajeando hombros, las manos de YoungBae le sostenían de la cadera para poder controlar los movimientos que realizaba sobre él.

– Sí, creo que entiendo cómo te sientes –acarició la piel que se alcanzaba a ver por encima del pantalón.

– Hyung, Riri debería hacer algo especial por tu cumpleaños ¿No crees?

– Si, Riri debería hacer algo.

– SeungRi debería ser bueno con su daddy ¿Verdad? –YoungBae alzo la vista, un brillo mostrándose en sus ojos obscuros al comprender el jueguito del otro.

– A daddy le haría muy feliz que su Riri sea muy bueno –SeungRi le paso los brazos por los hombros, frotándose sensualmente contra él.

– Riri solo quiere que su daddy sea muy feliz –se levantó, las grandes manos del otro se rehusaron a dejarlo ir–. ¿Puede Riri ir a prepararle una sorpresa a daddy?

– Esta bien, pero date prisa.

– Bien –sonrió–. Daddy solo debe esperar en la cama ¿Si? –le sonrió sensual y se fue a encerrar al baño.

YoungBae se levantó de la silla y se fue a tirar a la cama. Hacia años, si no mal recordaba desde que SeungRi había cumplido la mayoría de edad, que no se hablaban el uno al otro de esa manera.

Se frotó ansioso el bulto en sus pantalones. La boca se le hacía agua de solo imaginar el poder poseer de nuevo a SeungRi con esa faceta, hablando tan lindo y complaciente, obedeciendo todo lo que le dijera. Dominarlo por completo y escucharlo disfrutar por eso.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado.

– ¡Si Riri no se da prisa daddy va a tener que ir por él y eso no va a ser lindo! –sonrió al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría–. Ven a la cama.

– Primero quiero que me veas –YoungBae apretó los labios pero se sentó en la cama de golpe para verlo. La imagen que le recibido le cautivo de inmediato.

SeungRi estaba vestido en un uniforme escolar. Le recorrió lentamente con la mirada. El saco gris le quedaba perfectamente y le ajustaba en los lugares correctos estilizado su figura. Pero al descender más su mirada quedo fija en sus piernas blancas. La pequeña, diminuta falda rosada cubría apenas lo necesario dejando sus perfectos muslos descubiertos, unas calcetas blancas que le llegaban a la rodilla complementaban el outfit.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Si –respondió sin aliento estirando los brazos indicándole que se acercará. Apenas estuvo cerca de él apretó los carnosos muslos con sus manos pegando su frente a su estómago cubierto, subió y bajo por la suaves piernas sintiendo los suaves que estaban–. ¿Te depilaste solo para poder usar la falda? –sus manos subieron hasta llegar debajo de las nalgas y apretar la piel tibia del inicio de los muslos.

– Lo hice para ti.

– Que lindo –metió las manos debajo de la falda para acariciar sus nalgas pero se separó de inmediato levantando la tela rosada. Alzo la mirada viendo la sonrisa de SeungRi–. ¿Y esto? –paso su mano por el resorte de la delicada ropa interior de encaje de un fuerte color rosa que se transparentaba ligeramente.

– Yo mismo las escogí –sujeto el mismo la falda y la levanto para que YoungBae pudiste pasear sus manos por su cadera y por las nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza entre sus manos.

– A daddy le encantan –metió una de sus manos entre sus piernas para acariciar el bulto que se marcaba descaradamente.

– Ah... –SeungRi soltó un jadeo cerrando los ojos y apretando la tela entre sus dedos.

– Parece que tengo otra sorpresita por aquí –volvió a pasar su mano entre las suaves piernas, presionando con los dedos el bulto duro que se sentía detrás de los testículos–. ¿Has tenido esto desde que llegue? –el cabello claro del menor se sacudió ligeramente mientras asentía causando que YoungBae le diera una fuerte palmada en uno de los muslos dejando una marca rosada–. Eso quiere decir que estuviste jugando sin mi permiso –le dio otro azote y SeungRi soltó un pequeño quejido–. Eres un Riri muy malo.

– No lo soy... –entreabrió abrió los ojos para verlo, las mejillas rojas.

– ¿Y te atreves a contestarme? Date la vuelta –le obedeció de inmediato–. Sostenla –le levanto la falda dejando la parte trasera descubierta.

– Daddy, no, juro que he sido bueno –YoungBae soltó el primer azote, el sonido resonó en la habitación junto con el jadeo del menor. El moreno masajeo suavemente el área antes de volver darle un azote más.

Los ojos obscuros miraron la piel que el cheekini no cubría ponerse roja y después noto como las piernas temblaban ligeramente–. ¿Riri está disfrutando de su castigo? –volvió a apretar su trasero con ambas manos–. Debe ser por esto que tienes aquí –hizo la ropa interior a un lado para poder sacar eso que SeungRi se había atrevido a insertar sin su permiso, sorprendiéndose al sentir que este no era tan fácil de remover como pensaba–. ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? –lo movió lo más que pudo haciéndolo gemir–. ¿No quieres dejarlo ir? –uso más fuerza para sacarlo logrando que el menor soltara un pequeño grito–. Oh Riri –susurro dejando caer el plug verde, que estaba protegido por un condón, al piso–. Daddy no lo sabía Riri –acarició el agujero ligeramente dilatando, sintiendo la humedad que aún se mantenía adentro.

– Quería estar listo para cuando quisieras jugar conmigo –giro un poco la cabeza para verlo y YoungBae sintió que se ahogaba con su respiración. Cuanto amaba esa expresión de placer en el rostro de su amante, su cara roja, los ojos entrecerrados, como si de repente sus facciones de niño hubiesen vuelto.

– ¿Puedes perdonarme? –le beso la piel aun enrojecida de una de las nalgas que había quedado descubierta al hacer el encaje a un lado–. ¿Hum? ¿Riri puede perdonar a daddy? –paso su lengua lentamente por la piel tibia dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva y después le dio un mordisco. Empezó a masajear su ano con dos dedos y después los introdujo lentamente. El interior de SeungRi estaba lleno de lubricante haciendo que sus dedos se movieran con facilidad.

El menor gemía y se retorcía moviendo la cadera de arriba a abajo de forma errática–. Daddy... por favor... hoy... hoy es tu cumpleaños...

– ¿Y qué? –jadeo después de dejar un sonoro beso en la piel que había estado consintiendo.

– Debo ser yo quien te haga sentir bien...ah, no al revés.

– Si tu sientes placer yo también lo siento precioso –SeungRi no le hizo caso y se separó de él, soltando la falda. Se dio la vuelta para verlo y tironeo de su playera para poder quitársela. YoungBae no se hizo del rogar y levanto los brazos para que esta saliera más rápido.

Se agachó delante de él y apoyo las manos en sus rodillas, empezando a subir por sus muslos para llegar al bulto que se marcaba en los pantalones. Paso sus manos una y otra vez encima de este sintiendo el calor que emanaba y que hacía que las palmas de sus manos se pusieran tibias. Siguió subiendo lentamente, acariciando su abdomen y su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros. Para ese momento ya había hecho que YoungBae se recostara en la cama con el sentado encima de él, sus manos subían y bajaban por su pecho, apretando los pezones con la punta de los dedos.

– Estas mojando tu ropita –soltó en tono grave pasando su mano por el pene cubierto de SeungRi, sintiendo el líquido pegajoso filtrándose por la delgada tela–. ¿Está muy apretado? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos salir? –tiro del elástico y metió su mano dentro para sacar su pene erecto dejando que únicamente la punta se asomara por encima del cheekini.

– Daddy –movió su cadera de arriba a abajo, frotándose con fuerza.

YoungBae empezó a desabrocharle el saco y después empezó a desabotonar la camisa blanca, mostrando de poco a poco la piel blanca de su torso.

– Eres tan precioso –paso la punta de sus dedos de arriba a abajo haciendo que echará la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro. Sus dedos rodearon sus pezones obscuros sintiendo como se endurecían lentamente. YoungBae sintió como su miembro palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones y un calor le recorrió el cuerpo quemándole.

– Daddy –SeungRi apretó uno de sus propios pezones, tirando de él suavemente–. Por favor, te necesito tanto –YoungBae le ignoro tironeando del saco para dejar solamente la camisa abierta y jadeo cuando el menor presionó su cadera contra la de él, empezando a dar saltitos sobre él.

– Muéstrale a daddy que tanto lo quieres –tiro de la camisa para que cayera sobre él y pudiese alcanzar sus labios–. Muéstrale con esa linda boquita tuya –SeungRi le miró fijamente antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios y darse la vuelta–. Pero déjame seguir viendo esta preciosidad –sujeto sus caderas y tiro de él para que quedará encima de él. Acarició con la palma de las manos la suave piel de sus nalgas mientras sentía como le abría los pantalones y sacaba su erección de su ropa interior.

Apenas sintió la lengua tibia tomar el líquido preseminal que seguía saliendo de la punta introdujo uno de sus dedos en su ano aun húmedo por el lubricante que había adentro–. Continúa –jadeo moviendo su dedo en círculos.

SeungRi le obedeció rodeando el glande con la lengua una y otra vez mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba la base–. Daddy–gimió en cuanto sintió que su dedo se introducía hasta sentir los nudillos de los demás y se movía de un lado a otro antes de sacarlo por completo e introducir dos haciéndole soltar un gemido. Los dedos ahora haciendo los mismos movimientos de antes.

– ¿Te gustan los dedos de daddy? ¿Si? –los movió con más brusquedad buscando dilatarlo sin la necesidad de abrirlos.

– Si –medio gimió chupado por encima de donde sus dedos apretaban su pene, moviendo la cadera para poder sentir más. Una ligera palmada en una de sus nalgas le indico que debía empezar a chupar y el así lo hizo, rodeando la punta con los labios y succionando con fuerza.

Su boca rápidamente se llenó de saliva y se encargó de que esta cayera en toda la erección para poder masturbarlo mientras seguía succionando. Escucho a YoungBae gemir antes de introducir un tercer dedo y pasar su lengua por la zona perianal.

Gimió empezando a subir y bajar su cabeza, la mano que le ayudaba a masturbarlo descendió hasta los testículos y los masajeo y apretó escuchando como el mayor gemía.

– No hagas que me venga Riri, quiero hacerlo dentro de ti –su tono de voz tan grave y entrecortado hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo–. Tu agujero quiere comerse mis dedos –tuvo que sacar el pene del mayor de su boca cuando los dedos de esto empezaron a masajear violentamente un punto en especial en su interior–. ¿Tanto quieres que daddy te llene?

– Si... sí, quiero que daddy me llene... por favor... por favor, ya, lo quiero ahora –su cuerpo tembló cuando los dedos empezaron a entrar y salir de él, el sonido obsceno que producían con cada movimiento gracias al lubricante se mezclaron junto a sus gemidos y llenaron la habitación–. Por favor, daddy, ya...

– Esta bien, date la vuelta y toma lo que quieres –el menor se alzó e hizo el ademán de querer quitarse la ropa interior–. No, déjatelas puestas, quiero follarte con ellas puestas –SeungRi asintió y se dio la vuelta para sentarse sobre las caderas del mayor, sosteniendo con una mano su erección y poder alinearla con su entrada.

Empezó a descender lentamente, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación del miembro caliente en su interior, sintiendo como se dilatada y amoldaba a él. Apenas sintió que sus pieles se tocaron se alzó y se dejó caer, la sensación enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo haciendo que repitiera el mismo movimiento una y otra vez.

YoungBae no podía dejar de ver su rostro que reflejaba en cada gesto el placer que sentía. SeungRi movió la cadera de adelante hacia atrás soltando ligeros murmullos mientras apoyaba las manos en el abdomen del moreno–. Levanta tu falda Riri, déjame ver un poco más –el muchacho obedeció de inmediato.

YoungBae se mordió los labios, SeungRi se veía hermoso, incluso cuando ya no tenía la estructura física del muchachito con el que descubrió tantas cosas relacionadas al sexo seguía viéndose hermoso, porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía vestirse con ropa de mujer, en su memoria tenía grabada la imagen de sus piernas en un ligero blanco cuando tenía diecinueve y otro más cuando lo hizo vestirse de la misma manera que aquella parodia. Tan lindo, tan perfecto. Incluso ahora con un cuerpo de hombre maduro seguía teniendo esas piernas que le volvían loco.

Gimió con fuerza, de repente se le antojo la idea de estar entre sus piernas chupando y mordiendo todo a su paso, pero por ahora eso era suficiente.

– Daddy... tócame daddy –SeungRi brincaba sin parar, la falda siendo arrugada por sus puños fuertemente cerrados alrededor de la tela. El mayor miro como su pene se asomaba por el borde húmedo de la ropa interior y estiro el brazo para apretar en su puño la punta húmeda, moviéndola de forma circular. El menor echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y moviéndose contra su mano.

– No te muevas tan rápido –YoungBae paso el pulgar por la punta y estiro su otra mano para tomar uno de los pezones y estrujarlo entre sus dedos.

SeungRi le miro desde arriba reduciendo la velocidad con la que se movía. Se aseguraba de levantarse solo lo suficiente para que la punta de la erección del mayor estuviese a punto de salir y volver a dejarse caer, la sensación mezclada con las manos de YoungBae tocándolo le hacía morderse los labios con fuerza intentando contener los gemidos.

– No te contengas, déjame escucharte –volvió a bajar la mirada. Amaba verlo así, con esa mirada nublada por el placer, el sudor cubriendo su rostro y su pecho desnudo.

– Daddy –apoyo las manos en su pecho y se agacho para que sus rostros quedaran cerca–. Eh sido muy bueno ¿Daddy podría darme un beso? –intentaba que su voz no saliera en ese tono casi ridículo pero no podía evitarlo, sabia cuanto le encantaba. Su mandíbula tensándose y la forma en la que levantaba la cadera haciendo un sonido húmedo al chocar la tela de los pantalones que aun llevaba puestos y su piel desnuda. YoungBae podía ser un ángel pero en el sexo le gustaba sentir que era el único que tenía el control y a él le encantaba que lo dominara.

– Si, mi Riri ha sido bueno y se merece eso –no espero más y junto sus bocas en un beso torpe y húmedo.

Las manos del mayor dejaron de tocarlo para ir hasta su trasero y poder levantarse quedando sentado. Sus labios se separaron únicamente en el momento en que YoungBae cambio de posición pero de inmediato volvieron a besarse, esta vez YoungBae sosteniéndolo e indicándole de que forma debía moverse mientras él le rodeaba el cuello–. ¿Puedo venirme ya? –jadeo y escucho como soltaba un gruñido–. Daddy ¿Riri puede...?

– No –apretó la mano que quiso escabullirse entre ambos cuerpos–. No puedes –gimió pasando su lengua por su cuello–. Vas a acabar cuando yo diga.

SeungRi soltó un quejido a modo de protesta cuando YoungBae salió de golpe de él y lo arrojo con violencia al colchón para sujetar su cadera y alzarlo junto a la falda. Entro de golpe en el haciéndolo jalar las sabanas con un fuerte gemido–. Te encanta sentirte lleno de daddy ¿Verdad? Cuando empujo así... –SeungRi se arqueo asintiendo–. No te escucho –sujeto sus brazos y tiro de ellos para que continuara arqueando su espalda.

– ¡Si! Sentir el pene de daddy tan dentro de mí –su cabeza cayo hacia adelante, moviéndose de lado a lado con cada envestida–. Tan profundo –YoungBae batallo para mantener los ojos abiertos y ver como el cuerpo del menor se movía al ritmo que el imponía, sintiendo como su ano le apretaba con más fuerza.

– Hazlo Riri, córrete para daddy –le soltó los brazos y sujeto su cadera para tirarlo hacia atrás y hacer que quedara sentado de nuevo sobre sus piernas. Sujeto sus piernas por la parte trasera de las rodillas para poder subirlo y bajarlo con más facilidad. SeungRi echo la cabeza hacia atrás apretando las manos que le sostenían hasta clavarle las uñas mientras se venía sobre su abdomen. Su cuerpo se quedó quieto sintiendo como YoungBae seguía moviéndose, las olas de placer que cada envestida le seguía dando haciendo temblar su cuerpo hasta soltar un jadeo al sentir como se venía con un fuerte gemido dentro de él.

Sus piernas cayeron en cuanto las manos que las sostenían las soltaron para rodearlo con fuerza. Los jadeos del mayor chocando contra su piel húmeda–. Feliz cumpleaños daddy –murmuro con el pecho subiendo y bajando con la respiración agitada. YoungBae sonrió contra su piel y lo empujo suavemente para que cayera sobre el colchón boca abajo. SeungRi ronroneo al sentir como jalaba su camisa y después como sus labios le recorrían los hombros y la nuca descubierta mientras masajeaba con los pulgares la parte trasera y aun cubierta por la falda de la cadera.

– Muchas gracias precioso –tiro de la camisa para poder quitársela por completo–. Vamos a quitarte esto también –tironeo del encaje de la ropa interior y la deslizo por sus piernas.

– ¿Y la falda? –soltó un ligero quejido cuando YoungBae volvió a recostarse encima de él.

– Esa se queda –froto su mejilla contra su hombro–. Me encanta como te ves con ella –le acaricio una de sus piernas de arriba abajo.

– Lo sé –abrazo la almohada debajo de el–. Te amo –giro la cabeza para ofrecer su mejilla y YoungBae no dudo en besarla con un sonoro beso.

– Y yo a ti, descansa... por cierto ¿Desde cuándo llevabas esa cosa... adentro?

– ¿El plug? –el menor soltó una risilla–. El suficiente.

– No te lastime ¿Verdad?

– Nah, se sintió muy bien cada que lo movías –se volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte y cuando se calló bostezo–. Buenas noches, y feliz cumpleaños, otra vez.

– Buenas noches.


End file.
